Idiota a la mira
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: Ella era una asesina a sueldo y él su victima, ella no esperaba tener sentimientos por él y tampoco esperaba que él los tuviera por ella. Advertencia: Cambio de genero en Sasuke, OoC.


Título:Idiota en la mira

**Autora:** Hitory-Chan

**Género**: Romance/tragedia.

**Personajeprincipal: **Sasuko Uchiha (Sasuke Uchiha).  
**Advertencias:**OoC. AU. Cambio de género en el personaje principal.

**Pareja:**Sasuko Uchiha-Naruto Uzumaki

_**Idiota en la mira**_

Mientras apunta a la cabeza de su objetivo miles de imágenes pasan por su mente y vuelve a preguntarse por que lo hacía, pero ¿por qué no?, era su trabajo después de todo, tenía que cumplir, ya le habían pagado y no había marcha atrás, a demás ambos sabían que este llegarían a momento y era inevitable.

Miró a través de la mira telescópica y haló del gatillo, pero nada pasó, era solo una prueba.

—Funciona bien —se dijo a sí misma para luego preparar sus municiones.

Le apuntó de nuevo, tratando de no perderlo de vista, este hombre que se encontraba siempre entre multitudes a parecía no dormir nunca, no estar solo ¿Qué tan popular era? No lo sabía, no le importaba.

—Naruto Uzumaki heredero de las empresas Namikaze ha sido asesinado —Decía en voz baja imaginando los titulares de los noticieros —el nombre del asesino es todavía desconocido —Ella solo haría el trabajo, luego de eso seguiría con los negocios que todavía estaban pendientes.

Cargó el arma con una sola bala y acomodó su dedo en el gatillo, pero antes de poder dispararle él volteó hacia donde ella estaba y la saludo con la mano mientras parecía susurrar su nombre _"Sasuko"_ sin importarle el hecho de que ella estaba a punto de matarlo.

¿Cómo sabía él que ella estaba ahí? Tenía que disparar, pero no reaccionaba, ese idiota, él sabía el efecto que tenía sobre ella…

_**Flash Back**_

La primera vez que lo vio en persona fue en un bar de mala muerte, estaba bebiendo su decima copa y aun parecía sobrio, según había escuchado su prometida lo había dejado esperando en el altar ese mismo día, por lo que esa podía ser la razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar aún con él traje puesto. Al acercarse a él pudo distinguir mejor sus rasgos, ya antes lo había visto por foto cuando la contrataron para matarlo, pero parecía más joven que en las imágenes, tenía esas curiosas cicatrices en las mejillas por las que, seguramente, todos les preguntaban, como sea, no era como si fuera algo que tendría que importarle.

—Disculpa —le habló y en seguida él volteó hacia ella, sorpresivamente no parecía estar sufriendo, al contrario parecía estar feliz —Se que es un poco atrevido de mi parte, pero ¿podría ofrecerte una copa? —le preguntó llevando su puño medio cerrado hasta una esquina de su boca, fingiendo estar avergonzada.

—Yo debería ser quien se disculpara por el atrevimiento —dijo el rubio recostando su mejilla en la palma de su mano y sonriendo de medio lado con los ojos entrecerrado, curioso, no parecía estar ahogándose en sus penas —Es extraño que una señorita tan bien parecida como usted esté brindando tragos a un hombre desconocido como yo —le dijo mientras le señalaba al barman para que les sirviera una copa a cada uno.

—Soy una mujer de riesgos —se encogió de hombros.

—Naruto Uzumaki —se presentó él.

—Sasuko —devolvió ella evitando mencionar su apellido.

—Muy bien, mujer de riesgos ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? No es lugar para damas —Preguntó.

—Se supone que debería encontrarme con alguien cerca de aquí… una cita a ciegas que organizó una amiga para mí —mintió y se volvió a encoger de hombros ¿Qué me dices tú? Este no es lugar para un hombre con esmoquin ¿no serás tú mi cita a siegas? —rio un poco.

—Estoy celebrando que no me voy a casar —respondió.

—¿Celebrar? —Preguntó —Eso no es lo que diría alguien en tu situación

—Sí, bueno, la mujer con la que me iba a casar tenía ciertos delirios psicóticos que es mejor no mencionar —se rió —era alguien que conocía desde pequeño, ella me hizo varias cicatrices, a demás era un matrimonio de conveniencia, no había ningún sentimiento romántico entre nosotros

—Oh

—A demás, en lo personal, no me gusta ser el menor en una relación

Sasuko empezó a reír y justamente en ese momento el barman les sirvió sus tragos, justo a tiempo, perfecto.

—Que mal —dijo ella y masajeó el muslo del chico disimuladamente, el rubio la miró con las cejas arqueadas —Creo que alguien necesita ser consentido esta noche —y sin previo aviso lo besó, pero él no pareció sorprenderse, en cambio la acercó más a él y pasaba su mano de arriba abajo en su trasero, aprovechó que estuviera concentrado en tocarla y echó una pastilla en la bebida de él, un somnífero, y luego envolvió sus brazos en su cuello para no levantar sospechas.

Al separarse cada uno tomó su respectiva copa.

—Brindemos —propuso la pelinegra —por lo que pueda pasar esta noche

.

.

.

—Toma asiento, iré a hacer algo de Te —lo empujó al mueble, pero él la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

—No es necesario —Dijo —podemos pasar a cosas… mayores

—¡Claro que es necesario! —Contradijo ella —¿Qué clase de anfitriona sería si no te ofreciera algo?

—Ya me ofreciste algo

—¡B-bobo! No lo digas de esa forma

Fingió estar avergonzada y luego dio pasos rápidos hacia la cocina, al llegar suspiró y caminó hacia el fregadero abriendo la llave y mojándose la cara, le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír.

Echó agua en la tetera y la puso a hervir mientras buscaba en la despensa una bolsita de Té verde, volvió a lavarse la cara pues se sentía extrañamente cansada, pero todo pensamiento se dispersó al escuchar el pitido de la tetera y al ver el vapor salir de ella.

Sirvió agua en una sola tasa, pues si sus cálculos eran correctos, él tenía que estar mareado del sueño.

El somnífero que había usado se suponía que debía hacer efecto treinta minutos después de que lo ingiriera, por eso le convenció de salir inmediatamente de aquel bar hacía su departamento que quedaba justamente a veinte minutos de distancia de aquel lugar, fue realmente difícil convencerlo de que dejara su auto, quería ganar tiempo, que al momento de llegar fuera justo el momento en el que él callera dormido justamente frente a su puerta, convencerlo le tomó cinco minutos, pero aún así llegaron a su quinto piso con diez minutos de sobra, lo extraño era que no parecía tener síntomas de cansancio, esos que les producía a cada una de sus víctimas siempre que tomaban el mismo recorrido, tal vez era por causa del alcohol pues él había bebido mucho o simplemente calculo mal la hora.

Como sea, salió de la cocina bebiendo un poco de su té, pero casi lo escupió al verlo a él recargado en las barandillas de su galería, al contrario de cómo debía estar parecía estar muy animado, incluso tarareaba una canción siguiendo un ritmo especifico.

Tsk

Aparentemente el somnífero estaba defectuoso.

Pensó en empujarlo y hacer que pareciera un accidente aunque eso atraería mucha atención.

Igual la idea era tentativa.

Se acercó a él por detrás, pero antes de que pudiera darle el empujón final sintió su cuerpo pesado y dejó caer la taza al suelo aunque solo se rompió la agarradera, el se volteó y la sostuvo asegurando que no callera, no sabía porque se sentía tan débil física y mentalmente.

—L… o siento —bostezó y trató de ponerse de pie por sí sola, mas le fue imposible.

—No te preocupes —rió el rubio y la tomó en sus brazos llevándola hacia alguna puerta al azar y acostándola en una cama mientras ella lentamente perdía la conciencia.

.

.

.

La claridad que entraba por su ventana la obligó a abrir los ojos, la luz se estrellaba en su cara, pero la imagen que tenía en frente la congelaba y la dejaba extasiada, ese chico con el que había venido la noche anterior seguía ahí, vivo y sereno, se mantenía sentado sobre la cama con la espalda pegada a la pared y la cara volteada hacia la ventana, se preguntaba que veía.

El se encontraba sin camisa, sudado y con el pelo desordenado, por la posición del sol que mantenía su luz sobre la mitad del torso del rubio pudo saber que era más de medio día.

Se preguntaba que había pasado, ella no era una persona que dejaba el trabajo para después, le gustaba terminar pronto y justificar su dinero, más sin embargo el se encontraba allí sobre su cama, con la respiración normal y sin ningún tipo de daño físico.

Entonces recordó lo que había pasado antes de que todo se volviera negro…

—Ya despertaste —ella le miró —creí que seguirías dormida al menos hasta mañana —dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, tenía que seguir con el juego sobre cualquier cosa, tal vez él…

—No eres la primera que intenta drogarme ¿sabes? Puedes dejar de fingir —dijo —al principio me preguntaba que habías echado, estaba curioso, exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que usaste?

—Un somnífero —respondió ya sin importarle —¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Vi cuando lo echaste e intercambie las copas mientras tenías los ojos cerrados —se encogió de hombros.

—Idiota —frunció el seño —¿Y por qué sigues aquí?

—No soy de los que dejan a las chicas después de una noche —Dijo él bajando de la cama y empezó a ponerse su camisa —pero creo que tienes razón, ya tengo que irme, te dejé algo de comer en la mesa, nos vemos —dijo tomando su saco.

—O-oye —lo llamó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes soltarme? —preguntó en un murmullo.

El rubio sonrió al ver como intentaba soltar sus manos y pies de la sabana con la que la había amarrado a la cama.

—Nop —rió —por cierto, tus pechos son agradables al tacto —y sin decir más se fue, ella escuchó como cerró la puerta delantera.

—¡Idiota! —trató de soltarse por sí misma, pero los nudos estaban muy bien hechos y con dificultad podía moverse.

Pasó una hora y su paciencia ya no existía.

Empezó a moverse sin descanso, tal vez si lo hacía podía rasgar la sabana, pero al paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que era imposible.

—Nunca pensé terminar así, amarrada a una cama en ropa interior… que forma más estúpida de morir —se decía a sí misma, a pesar de las ganas que tenía no podía llorar.

Otras tres horas pasaron y el sol ya se estaba escondiendo.

—¿Debería de preocuparme? —al escuchar la voz de su hermano volteo la cara hacia la puerta.

—Yo… ¿puedes soltarme? —Itachi le dirigió una mirada y ella frunció el seño —por favor —gruñó.

.

.

.

Luego de eso sus encuentros fueron "casuales" por así decirlo, a pesar de todos sus intentos nunca lograba matarlo, había aprendido que él no aceptaba cosas de extraños y que conocía a los bármanes de todos los bares que frecuentaba, él no iba a restaurantes y hacía sus propias comprar, por lo que tuvo que descartar cualquier veneno.

Su primer encuentro después de esa noche fue en la empresa de uno de sus socios y la persona que quería su exterminio, la verdad nunca esperó verlo en ese lugar, pero ahí estaba, era una lástima que fuera un lugar con tanta gente, tal vez hubiera podido matarlo en ese momento.

El siguiente fue en un table dance, iba acompañado de cuatro hombres más, no le importó.

Conocía al dueño, misteriosamente ese era un lugar que frecuentaban muchas de sus víctimas, no era la primera vez que se ponía aquella diminuta ropa y la máscara negra, los tacones y las cadenas ya eran algo normal en ella y la música siempre tan provocativa era la ideal en momentos como estos.

Escuchó como la llamaban, esta vez por "pequeña misterio" ya que siempre usaba un nombre nuevo para estas ocasiones, para no levantar sospechas.

Salió y lo primero que hizo fue ubicarlo, estaba al fondo y a diferencia de sus amigos él no bebía nada y no la miraba con deseo, solo la miraba… y ya.

Empezó a bailar y a lamer sus labios, esperó que pasaran unos minutos y luego volvió a verlo… nada, seguía inexpresivo.

Aumentó el atrevimiento en sus movimientos y tocaba a sí misma esperando alguna clase de reacción de su parte, pero al ver que seguía igual empezaba a preguntarse si no era tan hombre como parecía ser.

Bajó del "escenario" en el que se encontraba y caminó directamente a él mientras sentía como las manos de los demás hombres se posaban en cierta parte de su cuerpo y le dedicaban piropos y propuestas subidas de tono, los ignoró y se sentó en el regazo del rubio, empezó a hacer movimientos provocativos sobre él y pudo sentir su miembro erguirse y sonrió mentalmente para sí misma. Le lamio la oreja y gimió en esta. Podía escuchar los gruñidos y silbidos de los demás.

—Te espero atrás después del show —le susurró al oído antes de apartarse y volver a su lugar, se preguntaba si había reconocido su voz, pero dudaba que la recordara.

Pocos minutos después de terminar ella lo esperaba en la parte trasera como le había dicho, pero no lo veía, varios hombres habían ido e insinuado algo, pero ella los ignoraba e incluso golpeo a algunos que se lo merecían, con impaciencia caminó hacia adelante y lo vio charlando con una de las chicas que trabajaban en ese lugar, se sintió ofendida ¡Ella esperando y él coqueteando!

Con pasos fuertes caminó hacia donde él y lo tomó de la muñeca llevándoselo lejos de esa mujer.

—Eres un idiota, en serio

—Ya, tampoco te pongas celosa amor —dijo él con sarcasmo.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Idiota —murmuró.

—¿Es es único insulto que te sabes? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—No, pero es el que mejor te queda

—Como sea, si no dirás nada ya me voy, hay alguien esperándome

Ella se quedó boquiabierta mientras él se daba la vuelta ¿acaso él…?

—¡No te vayas! —Le gritó —Yo me tomo tiempo para hacer esto y tu… y tu… —empezaba a hiperventilar.

—Nunca me dijiste que trabajabas aquí

—Yo no trabajo aquí

—entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… —no sabía que mentira decir —yo… ¡mi hermano! El dueño es un amigo de mi hermano

—Y tu hermano te obliga a trabajar aquí —decía el rubio lentamente, de esa forma se escuchaba como si huera hecho algo _muy malo._

—No… yo solo… vine aquí a buscarlo y te vi aquí y quise… compensarte por lo de la otra noche

—¿Tratando de drogarme de nuevo?

—¡No fue intencional! Es solo que…

—¿Qué?

—Es solo que todos los hombres con los que estoy terminan abandonándome…

El la miró con escepticismo.

—No miento— Bajó la mirada.

Y era cierto, en esa parte no mentía… del todo, siempre era lo mismo, algunos solo la querían para acostarse con ella y se iban, los otros… eran negocios, hombres que tenía que matar.

—Lo siento, pero yo no soy de los que se van acostando con mujeres al azar por ahí

Ella se sorprendió.

—Pero si la otra noche…

—La otra noche no pasó nada, lo sabes, sabía que me observabas, no soy tan despistado como aparento, yo solo… te seguí el juego

Sasuko frunció el seño y apretó los puños.

—Ven a una cita conmigo —soltó él de repente y ella se quedó sin aliento.

De un momento a otro su plan de exterminarlo quedó totalmente en el olvido y su mente trataba de procesar completamente sus palabras.

Al final de la noche reflexionaba en su habitación el porqué había dicho que sí.

.

.

.

Desde aquella noche pasaron muchas más, fueron a la cita y en realidad la pasó muy bien, quedaron una y otra vez para salir, pero entonces en los momentos menos oportunos recordaba porqué estaba aquí, recordaba su misión, pero a pesar de cualquier cosa que ella dijera o intentara Naruto era un hombre simplemente encantador y que le hacía olvidar muchas cosas.

Él no le hacía bien.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —le preguntó a su hermano que entraba por la puerta.

Él la miró y suspiró, sabía a lo que se refería.

—Haz lo que creas que tienes que hacer

Ella frunció el seño

—Eso no es de ayuda, Itachi

—No se trata de que sea de ayuda o no, se trata de lo que crees que es mejor

Sasuko lo miró e Itachi siguió.

—Tienes que elegir que es más importante para ti: Tu trabajo o él

—Mi trabajo —respondió con rapidez, no quería dudar.

—Entonces termina con esto, pero fue un error desde el principio ligarte a él sabiendo que corrías el riesgo de enamorarte

—No estoy enamorada —dijo —No estoy enamorada

El timbre sonó y fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con un repartidor de rosas.

—Entrega para la señorita Sasuko —dijo —de parte de Naruto Uzumaki

Y recibió los lirios que el repartidor le entregó.

Cerró la puerta y se quedó mirando las flores.

—El trabajo es más importante —se dijo a si misma tirando las rosas en un zafacón cercano y tomando un encendedor que había dejado uno de los amigos de su hermano, la encendió —no estoy enamorada —susurró y tiró el encendedor hacia el zafacón, los lirios fueron consumidos rápidamente por las rojas llamas.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos.

_**Fin flash Back**_

Al igual que en ese momento las lagrimas volvieron a salir, pero se apresuró a limpiarlas rápidamente.

El rubio la miraba de vez en cuando con nostalgia y ella se preguntaba por qué no trataba de escapar, él sabía lo que intentaba y aún así se quedaba ahí ¿Por qué?

—Corre, Idiota —susurraba ella con pesar.

—Vete, escapa, no me permitas hacerlo tan fácil —seguía susurrando.

—Es tu última oportunidad —susurró con desesperación.

Soltó un suspiro de alegría al ver que él se movía lejos, pero entonces su respiración se detuvo al ver que él solo se alejaba de sus padres y de la multitud y le dirigía una mirada, como si le diera permio para disparar.

—Eres un idiota —dijo, rindiéndose antes sus lagrimas, más sin embargo no bajaba el alma —Imbécil, tarado, estudio…

Apretó el gatillo y en menos de segundos las personas empezaron a gritar, pudo escuchar el grito desgarrado de una mujer, la madre del rubio.

—Idiota —susurró y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo solo que con más intensidad, se sentó en el piso y dejó que sus gemidos y sollozos llenaran el aire.

Hasta que escuchó un sonido muy conocido.

Alguien le apuntaba a la cabeza con un arma.

Se quedó petrificada.

—Siempre le dije a ese Idiota que no se fiera de las mujeres, que serían su perdición y tu de verdad lo fuiste —decía aquél hombre con voz fría y monótona —lástima que también será l tuyo.

Y el disparo fue hecho.

**_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o _o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

**One-shot para el Gender Bender del grupo "Naruto all Project" espero que sea de su agrado.**


End file.
